Broken Together
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Right now they're just two broken boys clinging to each other for dear life. But maybe they'll be a little less broken if they're broken together. Spoilers for 4x06, very mild Finn/Kurt


**Title:** **Broken Together**  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** PG-13 at most  
**Characters/Pairing:** very mild Finn/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1211  
**Spoilers:** Up to 4x06  
**Summary: **Right now they're just two broken boys clinging to each other for dear life. But maybe they'll be a little less broken if they're broken together.

**Broken Together**

Finn can't say he's entirely surprised to find Kurt on his bed, curled up and wearing oversized pyjamas, when he brings in the warm milk later that evening. They hadn't expected him to come home so soon and they were a little short on beds at the moment, what with Kurt's room being empty and Sam in the guest room. Finn had offered to take the couch but one look in Kurt's eyes told him that he'd need somebody tonight, and Finn knew they were both long past being uncomfortable sleeping together.

"Thanks," Kurt whispers, eyes red-rimmed as he sniffs and wipes at his nose with his sleeve, a move so unlike him that Finn feels his heart clench but he's too numb at the moment to do much more than sit beside Kurt, hands clasped around his mug.

Rachel had ended it. Really ended it. Basically told him she didn't have feelings for him anymore, that she didn't love him, that he wasn't important enough to cry over but some other dude she barely knew was.

And that...that hurt worse than what they'd done before. At least then there was still hope, a kind of 'maybe in the future', but this was pretty final and he's still processing it.

"Why'd I come home, Finn?" Kurt sounds like he's been crying, voice hoarse and low, and Finn shrugs because he doesn't have any answers right now. "Why'd I think seeing him would be a good idea?"

"Sometimes you need closure, dude," Finn rasps out, something that causes Kurt to turn to him curiously and cock his head to the side. "I...I just...she told me she...that it doesn't hurt anymore. She doesn't feel sad thinking about me, and she said that...she agreed to breaking off all contact between us. It's over. She doesn't love me. She was gonna fucking _marry me _but she doesn't love me, how's that for a joke?!" he laughs bitterly, completely undone, and Kurt's hand on his arm is grounding in a way nothing else could be right now.

"Finn," he murmurs, curling closer as Finn slings an arm around him and pulls him in, nose buried in Kurt's sweet-smelling hair. He misses the other boy so much, more than he'll ever admit, but he can't go to New York. He's got a job to do now, and he doesn't belong there anyway, and Kurt doesn't belong here. It's all a mess right now. "She does love you. She still talks about you, and..."

"Thanks, dude, but let me...deal with this on my own," Finn laughs brokenly. "I can't...I can't think about anything positive right now, y'know?"

"I know," Kurt assures him, fingers squeezing Finn's tightly before he goes back to his milk. "He...he told me that he needed to tell me what exactly happened with the guy he...hooked up with, but I don't care. He did it, it doesn't matter if they made out or had sex, he still cheated and I...God, he was my best friend, and now I can't even look him in the eyes," Kurt groans and leans farther into Finn's body, letting the taller boy card his fingers through his hair.

"We're a mess, huh?" Finn laughs, but it's self-deprecating and not at all cheerful, although Kurt nods against his side and huffs unhappily. "I'm...I'm glad you came, for what it's worth. That you'd come see the play," Finn murmurs, setting his milk aside, because he truly is.

"Rachel was telling the truth when she said we wouldn't miss it. I had to support your big directing debut," Kurt tightens hips grip around Finn's fingers and stares up at him, something in his bright eyes so full of love and pride that Finn blushes and can't meet his gaze directly. "It was amazing, Finn. I think you've found something that...that you're really good at," he assures him, and Finn knows he's not just saying that to make Finn feel better, and that means _everything _right now.

"Thanks, dude," he replies, kissing the top of Kurt's head quickly and getting a rather incredulous glance in return.

"You just...you..."

"Hey," Finn says softly, not sure where this sudden rush of feelings is coming from, but it's so intense it makes his heart ache in the best way and he keeps staring at Kurt, wondering what might have been. If he'd just said 'yes' all those years ago, maybe they'd be happy and together and not worried about Blaine and Rachel breaking their hearts.

And maybe it isn't too late to start, even though...

No, he thinks wearily; they're from two different worlds now. It will never work.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asks, almost cautiously, setting his own mug aside now, and Finn slides down a little so their faces are level, furrowing his brow and thinking before he speaks. "Just...we've still got each other. We'll always have each other. I dunno when I'm gonna see you next...I mean, I get that you're probably not coming home, like, ever again, but..."

"Don't be so dramatic," Kurt snorts. "But I can't make any promises, so..."

"Yeah. Exactly. I don't belong in New York and you don't belong here, but I...I want to. Belong with _you, _no matter where that is," he's almost shaking as he says the words and he sees them register in Kurt's eyes, sees the flicker in the depths of blue that shows him they've gone through.

"Finn..." Kurt's lips are parted incredulously and Finn nods hurriedly, stumbling over his words.

"I just...we've been through so much and we've never...we belong, Kurt, and I don't care if that's as...as family or more anymore, but I know you'd never hurt me the way she did and maybe I'm desperate and lonely 'cuz it's over bu-"

He's cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his, firm and sure and warm, but Kurt retreats a moment later and lets his forehead rest against Finn's, just breathing.

Finn's lips are tingling with it, with the knowledge that Kurt had just _kissed _him and it had been one of the truest expressions of love he'd ever received.

Kurt had said once that he'd honestly loved Finn. Right now, Finn believes him without question.

"Finn..." Kurt sighs. "I have no idea what the future will hold for us, but no matter what else, you kind of live with my dad. I'm going to phone, and we can text or Skype or whatever until we see each other again. But..." his grin suddenly turns mischievous and Finn's way happier seeing him smile than seeing him mope so this is cool, whatever it is, "I'm here until Sunday. It's Thursday night. If you want...that gives us some time to just..._be," _he leaves it at that but Finn _knows, _finally, and he wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggles in closer.

"I'd like that," he admits.

He has no idea where this is going, or if it means a damn thing in the long run, but right now they're two broken boys clinging to each other for dear life and Finn plans on hanging on as long as he can.

They both deserve this, he thinks as he slips into slumber, safe in Kurt's arms.

They really, really do.


End file.
